


super natural; supernatural

by alchemistray



Category: Produce 48 (TV), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemistray/pseuds/alchemistray
Summary: Between Hyunjin and Chaeyeon, everything felt super natural yet supernatural.





	super natural; supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> It's a weird timing to post a new year themed fic but anyway here it is! Have some fluff~~

It was new year’s eve. There was an incidental carnival in town to celebrate the passing night of a new year, it was packed with food stalls, ranging from savory taco to sweet ice cream waffles. There were tents of carnival style games, Duck Pond Fishing, Ring Toss, Balloon and Dart, and more of those classic games of chances and skills. The later the night, the more crowded the place became. Lee Chaeyeon had worn out her lucks today at one of the tents that offered a MP3 player as the reward. Obviously, it wouldn’t be easy to win such a thing, no matter how many times she played and played, the outcome was always unfortunate. She had enough of carnival games, bought herself a huge cotton candy and sat back on a bench. She rested her tired body against the wooden back of the bench, chewing the soft and sweet cloud of pink cotton candy, looking disgruntled.

Right next to her, a contrasting bright atmosphere surrounded Hwang Hyunjin who won tons of those games. A mid-sized teddy bear plushy in one hand, a fishing rod in the other, not to mention the small gifts he earned all piled up on his lap. Hyunjin took a glance at his best friend’s pouty face, he put down the teddy bear then stole a pinch of her cotton candy, earning an annoyed groan from Chaeyeon who quickly pushed his hands away.

“How dare you steal my supply of sweet sugary treat after winning all those games.” Chaeyeon sulked, moving the cotton candy to her other hand and start stuffing her mouth.

“Don’t be so bitter,” Hyunjin has a cheeky smile on his face, he casually messed the girl’s hair. “You can have the teddy.”

“I don’t want teddy bear.”

“I can win that MP3 for you,” Hyunjin made another offer, yet Chaeyeon didn’t look pleased at all.

“You don’t have to win anything for me. Just shut up.”

So that was exactly what Hyunjin did, shut up. His mouth was closed tight, holding in a stream of words coming from his brain. Chaeyeon didn’t say he couldn’t move though. His hand found its way to Chaeyeon’s cheek and pinched it, which Chaeyeon gave a punch on his arm in return. It was just something natural between them, little playful smack here and there, just the right amount of skin ship between two friends. It was natural if they held hands, spent their time together during or after school, or the whole month of summer holiday, or the Christmas night, or the new year’s eve.

Every year, they went to the same type of carnival. It went down basically the same way too, Chaeyeon won nothing and sulked all night while Hyunjin came home looking like he robbed the entire town. The games and snacks weren’t the sole reason they went there, it was the countdown and the huge firework display by the time it reached January 1st. That moment, that very second of a year changing, was like stepping across an imaginary border where you left chunks of last year that you didn’t wish to bring with you on the other side of the line. For Hyunjin, mountains of homework, stress, sadness, annoying classmates, were the chunks he wanted to left behind. Chaeyeon, happiness, Chaeyeon and more happiness were the ones he took with him through the new year’s gate.

Hyunjin had spent almost every new year throughout his lifetime of eighteen years with Chaeyeon, but tonight he wanted to make it special.

“Almost midnight,” Hyunjin said, he put away the gifts he won on the bench then he stood up, gazing on the dark blue sky as if he anticipated the fireworks already.

Chaeyeon finished her last bite of cotton candy, threw away the paper cone to a trash bin few steps away from the wooden bench. She then stood beside Hyunjin, her stare fixed on the boy’s lit up face instead of the sky. Hyunjin caught her, their eyes locked on each other for a solid five seconds until Chaeyeon flashed him a quick smile and nudged his arm. It looked like Lee Chaeyeon finally got over the carnival and accepted her defeat. Hyunjin put his arm around her shoulder, slightly pulling her closer, so naturally.

“Do you know there’s a tradition somewhere that you have to kiss someone when the new year countdown ends?” Hyunjin told her a random information, Chaeyeon blinked twice in confusion.

“Never heard of that,” she sounded a bit puzzled.

“Really? It’s a real thing you know!” Hyunjin insisted when Chaeyeon shot him a look of disbelief.

 

“10!”

The faint sound of a crowd began counting down could be heard from afar. Hyunjin noticed a few tiny stars twinkled on the night sky, glittering above the dazzling city lights.

 

“9!”

Lee Chaeyeon had her full attention to the night sky. Sometimes, she failed to see the purpose of setting up fireworks, or watching them blasted into sparkles of gold, red, all sorts of vivid colors in a flower-like shape. In spite of that, she never missed it every single year.

 

“8!”

Somehow Hyunjin found himself looking at Chaeyeon a little bit too long than usual, taking his time to record the little details of her face, stored them into a special archive of his library of mind. A supercut of his life.

 

“7!”

Why, she thought, Hwang Hyunjin seemed to have no better new year celebration idea but this carnival. Oh, he wanted to make fun of her because she sucked at playing Ring Toss. Isn’t that like one of his favorite activities?

 

“6!”

Why, he thought, it took him years to see Lee Chaeyeon’s beauty.

 

“5!”

“Chaeyeon,” she heard Hyunjin’s voice, calling her name.

 

“4!”

She turned her head, he found her pair of brilliant eyes staring back into his soul.

 

“3!”

He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, a loving smile bloomed across his face.

 

“2!”

Inches, centimeters, millimeters. There was nearly no empty space between their faces and oddly enough, Chaeyeon didn’t mind.

 

“1!”

The loud explosion of ten or more fireworks blurred into the background. The carnival, the crowd, the whole universe vanished to thin air for Lee Chaeyeon had her eyes shut, and her lips touched Hyunjin’s ever so gently, a kiss so warm like a cup of hot cocoa in a freezing Winter evening. It felt super natural, yet supernatural at the same time. She didn’t expect Hyunjin to ever do that, not tonight, not tomorrow, not in near future.

“Happy new year, Lee Chaeyeon.” Hyunjin let out a small laugh, his breath flew with the cold wind of midnight like a white thin fog. Chaeyeon couldn’t tell whether Hyunjin was laughing at himself, or at her possibly as-red-as-ripe-tomatoes cheeks. Not that it mattered for Chaeyeon.

She flung her arms around his neck, planted a peck on his cheek and hugged him tight like she never did.

“Happy new year too, Hwang Hyunjin.”

 

  _ **fin**_


End file.
